Wing of Ice
by Zephyr1
Summary: I warned you, et your tissue box first before you read this story !


~Wing Of Ice~  
  
"Someone entered my life, He hid in my mind....  
Waiting along for his time to come....  
As I live and as die and he will rise....  
Come...Oh, Come Thy Wing Of Ice....... "  
By: Eternal Gate  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hello ! I am Eternal_Gate, the author of this fanfiction.  
I am very-very sorry if my English is not so good.  
And I would like to tell you that I would be very happy and also very thankful as if you send a review(and critics too).  
Now please enjoy this fanfiction. And please don't tell me I am very childish, I know about that thing already.  
This is my second time on writing on a fanfiction(my very first fanfiction is not even finished yet). But no one had ever wrote any critics or reviews to me.   
This fanfiction starts when Kaworu dies, but I changed the story line. In this fanfiction, Asuka had woken up from her coma, and everything is back to normal. Well enough telling about the story. *sigh* Well, Enjoy !  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is 6.36 a.m. Asuka is changing her clothes, and Rei also Shinji is waiting for her outside in the kitchen inside Misato's apartment.  
  
Shinji: "Unnh...Asuka, I think you should hurry up, we are going to be late !"   
  
Asuka: "Dumn koqf you idiot ! I know about that already !"  
  
Rei: "Ikari-kun is right, Sohryu. I am 99.9% positive that the three of us are really going to being late. Please hurry it up, Sohryu."  
  
Asuka got out of the bathroom fully dressed in her school uniform, the three of them hurried their steps to the school.The bell rang. They reached their desks not too soon before the sensei(teacher) came. "Allright class, I think all of you had your homeworks done haven't you ?" the sensei asked the whole class. Some of them went to the sensei to apologize because of not bringing their homework floopydisc to school.  
All of them got out of the class, stood by the coridor holding a bucket of water on their head and was ordered by the sensei to stay there until recess. Then the sensei told them more about the Second Impact. Rei, Shinji, and Asuka, which understood it more than the sensei, didn't hear any of the words said by the sensei. Rei was looking out of the window, Asuka was chattering with Hikari, the class rep. which is her best friend. While Shinji was enjoying his beauty-sleep...  
Shinji had a dream, he woke up in the midlle of a universe of darkness, he looked at his hands, and saw it slowly changing to the hands of those battle weapons, the EVA unit 01. Then he heard flaps of wings and saw 5 or more EVAs which looked like vultures, the EVAs from SEELE. Shinji steadied himself to attack one of the vultures, but his plan failed, three vultures attacked him and started eating his body, Shinji could feel the pain in his body of being ripped by sharp, powerful claws of those EVAs. Then, suddenly Shinji woke up and realized that it was already time for recess, Rei and Asuka woke him up from his dream, I mean his horiblle nightmare.   
  
Asuka: "What happened, 'Idiot' ?"  
Shinji: "..."  
Shinji: "Nothing."  
Rei: "It is allright Ikari-kun, you can tell me about your problem. I can help you."   
Shinji: *sigh* "I had a nightmare."  
Rei: " ? "  
Asuka: "What kind of nightmare ? Tell me about it."  
Shinji: "I...I was in the midlle of darkness, as I looked to my hand, my hand turned to EVA-01's hand. And so...."   
  
Shinji told Rei and Asuka about his dream. "Hmph, just a nightmare like the other nightmares." Asuka said arrogantly. Shinji just stared at his lap and said with a trembling voice, "It....it's no ordinary nightmare, Asuka. As they ate the body of my EVA. It...it felt so real...as if I am not Shinji, but the EVA itself.....It does feel very painful..." Rei and Asuka stared him in disbelive. "I'm not joking, it is true." Shinji reassured them. Rei sighed and said, "Ikari-kun, I do agree with you that it is not like other nightmares. Althought it feels very real, it is not. You still have the whole part of your body, Ikari-kun." "Yeah, and don't be too hasty about dreams or stuffs." Asuka added Rei's words.  
As they talked about the nightmare Shinji had, the bell rang, recess was over, other students entered the classroom and sat on their seats. The sensei entered the room. After a long hour of waiting for the sensei to stop talking, the last bell rang. All of the students went out of the class. Like always, Shinji, Rei, and Asuka went home together. As they arrived at Misato's apartment, Shinji cooked as Asuka cleaned the room and Rei helped them by washing the dirty clothes in the laundry near Misato's apartment room.  
A few minutes later, the apartment is cleaned, the dirty clothes are washed and the foods are ready. They ate lunch together, when they finished eating, Shinji took the dishes and washed them. Rei and Asuka was playing a duel game together, Rei won 6 times as Asuka had only won 2 times. Shinji who had finished his job cleaning the dishes went straight to his room and rested at his bed.   
There were only sounds of the wallclock and the sound of the Play Station Rei and Asuka were using and also Asuka's "Take that! Take this! And that! And this! And this and that! And this! YAY !!!! VICTORY IS MINE !!!!!! HURRAY!!!!!WHAT? YOU WON? AHAH !!! YOU'RE CHEATING !!!!" words. Shinji tried to remember about the nightmare he had at school, those creatures. Without knowing it, Shinji fell asleep. Another dream. Shinji was in his EVA, a familiar sound enters his ear. "Syncron rate for Third Children, 4,5%." Maya said comfortably. Shinji had an open-jawed expression of disbelieve. "Shinji, your sync rate drops so much, what is the problem with you?" Ritsuko asked him.  
"Nothing." Shinji said. Both of them talked much about Shinji's droping down sync rate. Then an earthquake suprised them, the earthquake was very big Shinji fell down to the LCL pool for the EVAs, as his body hit the water, Shinji snapped out of his sleep. Shinji had just realized he was still in his house clothes not yet changing his clothes to his pajamas. And he is also sweating very much.  
"Another one of those nightmares..." he said to himself. 'Why do I feel very strange? I...I sense trouble...' Shinji thought to himself. Meanwhile Rei is in a room at Misato's apartment. She was sitting on the bed holding Gendo's eyeglasses.   
  
'Why is he so kind to me?'  
Because you're the clone of his wife, Yui.  
'Who are you?'  
I am you, my name is Ayanami Rei.  
'No, I am Ayanami Rei, you. You are not Ayanami Rei....'  
No, I am Ayanami Rei.  
'No you are not.'  
Yes I am.  
'You are confusing me, go away. Right now.'  
I will not leave you. I never left you even a second in your entire life.  
'But tonight you will leave me alone. It is an order.'  
I will not.  
'Yes you will.'  
No, I can not. Even though I want to, Rei.  
'Why ?'  
I do not know, but everytime I tried to run away from your mind, I was just like spinning around in a circle.  
'...'  
'Try it now, maybe you can.'  
I can not, I have tried a billion ways to get out of your mind. but all thethings that I have tried, was useless...  
'...'  
'I guess, maybe I can never lose you.'  
But you can talk to me about every problem you have.  
'I...I guess so...'  
Well, I think I am beginning to like being with you, Rei.  
'Me too, Re--'  
Don't call me Rei, call me Ice.  
'Ice?'  
Yes. I like ices, they are 'cool'. Wright?  
'?'  
*sigh* You don't understand that kind of jokes don't you?  
'....No.'  
Hmph, I wish I wish I was in a talkative and active person's mind.  
'You want to be in Asuka's mind?'  
Nope, not in that kiddo's mind, she's too hasty and perky.  
'...You are much like her...'  
Don't tease me allright ?  
'...Okay.'  
Good.  
  
Meanwhile Asuka was still reading fashion magazines in her room while listening to songs by her walkman. "Hmph, this song sucks !" Asuka said, changing the song in her walkman. A few minutes later, she fell to a deep sleep. A flashback came to her mind. "Mamma! Mamma! I'm an EVA pilot! The only one in the world!!!" Asuka said happily then she saw the body of her mother hanging on the ceiling and said trembling with her eyes full of tears, "Mamma? Are you going up....now?" Asuka fainted to the ground. Then, the house was burnt. A few minutes later, the head of the capel near Asuka's house, rescued her from the flames. Outside, Asuka watches her house which is burnt down helplessly to have the warmth and the care she used to receive from her mother.  
Asuka's dream ended, but she didn't woke up. Asuka just slept there, crying, She didn't realize a person was watching her behind the door. Shinji felt that he should cheer Asuka up, but he didn't know how. He walked to his own room and rested his body on the bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Asuka's tears that he had just saw, this is the second time Shinji sees her crying. That night he didn't sleep, and went to the kitchen to make some cofee and wait for the morning to come. At the kitchen, he sat on the chair in front of the table. Then, he suddenly remembered about the EVAs in his dreams. "I...I feel very strange...I fear of something...something that is not good...." he said to himself. Then, the phone rang, he took it,   
  
Misato: "Shinji? Is that you?"  
Shinji: "Unnh, Yes Misato it's me, what is it, you seemed to be very nervous..."  
Misato: "It's the vultures, they're attacking! I don't know how this is happening, but you should wake Rei and Asuka up. I want you to be at NERV 12 more minutes. Now hurry!!! I want you to be there fully dressed in your plugsuits!"  
Shinji: "Well...Okay Misato. I'll be there, where are tey now?"  
Misato: "Ritsuko said they are from Germany, now they are above the Pacific Ocean, hurry! There is going to be a meeting at the HQ! Don't be late!!!"  
Shinji: "Right Away, Misato!"  
Shinji hurried his steps to Rei's room and banged the door. "Rei! Wake up! There are vultures from Germany!!! Get your plugsuits on! We're going to NERV!!!" He shouted to Rei and hurried to Asuka's room where Asuka is reading magazines, and shouted, "Asuka!!!! Vultures from Germany!!! Get your plugsuit on! Then we're going to NERV!!!"with a panicked expression on his face. He went to his room and putted on his plugsuit and went outside where Asuka & Rei are waiting. The three of them ran to the HQ. As they arrived there, they hurried to the meeting room. There, they listened to Fuyusuki, vice commander of NERV.   
  
Fuyutsuki: "Here is the plan, as Akagi Ritsuko had said, the vultures came from Germany. Now, Major?"   
  
Misato: "Yes, sir?"  
  
Fuyusuki: "You will get the job to send our battle troops to Germany, where their HQ is, and Childrens?"  
  
All three Childrens: "Yes?"  
  
Fuyusuki: "Rei and Asuka will be sended to Germany, as well as their EVAs. While you, Shinji, you will stay at Tokyo-3 to be the security system in Tokyo-3, did I get it clear for you?"  
  
Asuka: "Hey, hey, hey. You're planning sending us and our EVAs to Germany with the troops while Shinji gets to fight alone? Give me a break Fuyusuki."  
  
Rei: *Raises her hand* "I think it would be dangerous for the Third Children to stay alone in the battle field of Tokyo-3, sir."  
  
Fuyusuki: "Well, I can't change the plan, it is the Supreme Commander's desire..."  
  
Misato: "Sir, I do object. Why is Shinji the one who should fight 'alone'?"  
  
Fuyusuki: "Major, the answer is 'because he has the highest sync rate of all the three Childrens."  
  
Shinji: "But I....I don't think this is an ordinary attack though..."  
  
Fuyusuki: "Well it is not Third Children, so please be ready. The Supreme Commander wants all of you to be ready at 3 o'clock in the morning. Major, you have to be in the commander room at 3 o'clock. Rei and Asuka, you should be ready at the hanggar thirty minutes to three o'clock, and Shinji, to your Eva, right now, please. and Ritsuko, please check on the EVAs."  
  
All: "Right away, sir!"  
  
Rei, Shinji and Asuka went to Kaji's sunflower garden outside Tokyo-3. It was Shinji who wanted them to be there. Asuka asked Shinji, "What's the deal, bringing us here?" Shinji smiled warmly, "I just want to be together in one place once more, that's all, Asuka." Rei asked Shinji curiously, "Ikari-kun, you can still see us a long-long time more. Why are you saying that?" Rei and Asuka stared at him, Shinji smiled once more. Asuka and Rei could feel the warmth of the smile Shinji gave them, "Because I am going to leave both of you, I'm going to leave all of you behind." Shinji said. "You are not dying." Rei said, "I will be Ayanami-chan." Shinji said. Asuka grunts. Shinji narrowed his eyes and walked to the exit of the garden, while he passed between Rei and Asuka, he whispered.  
  
"Good Bye.....My Friend.....My only Friend....."  
  
Then he left the garden. a few minutes later, Rei and Asuka went to NERV. They couldn't stop thinking about those words Shinji had just said.  
All of them did what they were told. Asuka and Rei was at the hanggar, helping Ritsuko to check on the EVAs. While Shinji, was sitting on a bench in the EVA hanggar. His face had shown that he wanted to help Rei and Asuka, to be with them in battle, which brings his hope of winning.   
He turned his head to see Gendou looking at the preparation for the battle, he was looking at Unit-01 with an unusual expression on his face, a very unusual one. It looks as if he was talking to it. Shinji couldn't believe his eye, he just stared at his father. Shinji thought to himself, 'father....are you....' 'crying?' Shinji added as he saw a tear emerged from Gendo's eye, Shinji's father wept it. "Shinji, come on! You've got work to do!" Ritsuko said, "Unnh!?I...I'm sorry Ritsuko." "Come on. Let's get going."  
Shinji went his entryplug and for Maya to launch the EVA, as the EVA was launched Shinji raised his head and saw two planes from the HQ rising to the air. Shinji waved his hand to the plane and went to Tokyo-3's ocean bay, there he sat down and waited for the vultures to come. In the commander room, Misato and Ritsuko was ordered by Gendo to take a plane and follow the two planes to Germany. they left the room. "Lieutenant Ibuki?" Gendou called for Maya, 'Yes, sir?" Maya answered him. "You will be on charge now." Gendou finished his words and left the room with Fuyusuki.  
Meanwhile in the plane where Asuka, Rei, Unit 00 and Unit 02 are in...  
  
Asuka: "Ahh, back to my hometown, Germany."  
  
Rei: "...Sohryu, I want to ask you something."   
  
Asuka: "What is it?"  
  
Rei: "I want to ask you. You told the vice commander that you objected him, because you care about Ikari-kun don't you?"  
  
Asuka:*frozen in place and looked at Rei* "...I...I like him. That's the only reason, he is the only guy that...that...well, you know what."  
  
Rei: "Weird?"  
  
Asuka: "Yeah."  
  
Rei: "Yes, he is very introverted like a hedgehog. I do agree with you, I like him too. Very much."  
  
Asuka: "Wond--. I mean Ayanami, maybe this is what people call 'love'.  
  
Rei: "Love?"  
  
Asuka: "Yes, you care for him, you like him and you have a special feeling for him."  
  
Rei: "I don't understand."  
  
Asuka:*with sort of a funny disbelieving expression.* "Geez, It's like....like you really....really care that person more than anyone, won-- Ayanami"  
  
Rei: "Oh."  
  
Asuka: "Anyway, what do you mean Shinji is like a hedgehog?"  
  
Rei: "Well, Ritsuko had compared Ikari-kun as a hedgehog before. She said Shinji was like a hedgehog, while other people is also one hedgehog. Even though a hedgehog wants to get close to the other hedgehog, the closer they get, the more injure they have because of each other's spines. So they never got close to each other."  
  
  
Rei: "That is the kind of dillema Ikari-kun has. He didn't want to get hurt, so he lets himself to be alone. To be born, to live, and to die alone. Just like when he was asked where he would like to stay, he didn't choose to stay with his father but to live alone in an apartment, he had said to the Major, 'I'm alone anyway.' It is because of the Major's desire that he stayed in her apartment."  
  
Asuka: "Oh...I get it." "Hey look! We're here! In Germany!!!"  
  
Asuka and Rei rushed to their Eva and entered the entryplug. It was released from the plane and both of them was ready for the battle. Meanwhile in Tokyo-3, the vultures had arrived. Shinji steadied himself for attack, as the vultures came to attack, Shinji ran away and positioned the Positron Rifle and shot them with all his might. "Two down and ten more to go." Shinji whispered in his Eva.   
A vulture which was shot by Shinji in the wing wanted to fight duel with Shinji. And spectacular sounds were heard, as like; POW, BAM, SPLAT, SQUASH, SQUISH, THOMP, KICK, PUNCH, STUMP, THOMP, and another sound, BaaaaaaaaaaaaaM. Other vultures came, now only nine of them are left. The nine of them flew up and then leaped upon unit 01. one of them which holded a Longinus Spear stood and held the spear tightly, he was ready to stab it to Shinji. The vulture held it up and stabbed it to unit 01's chest, "ARGH!!!!!" Shinji screamed, Misato who saw this with a satelite monitor shouted to Maya to eject the plug. "We can't!!! The system isn't responding, the unit can't receive the signal!!!!" Maya screamed on the radio.  
Rei and Asuka are informed about this situation, Rei, Asuka and the troops had already won from the battle and destroyed SEELE's HQ at Germany, Rei hurried to the ocean and swam to Tokyo-3 meanwhile Asuka was chasing the plane that brought the Eva to Germany and flew with the plane to Tokyo-3. Both of them got there at the same time. There they saw the vultures ripping up the body of unit 01. Rei and Asuka finished them off and took Shinji into the HQ. At the HQ Rei and Asuka helped the medic troops to open the entryplug's door. When it was opened, Shinji was carried to the infirmary. There, he entered the I.C.U. room and was treated by the paramedics. Shinji's lifeline is very small. 10 minutes later, a long tilt was heard and the lifeline, -is flat-.  
Misato which was there cried hardly. While Asuka was sobbing on the reverse side of her handkerchief. Rei frozed in her position, and without realizing it, -Rei sheded a tear-. Rei quickly realize this and wept it with her hand. 'I...I am crying? For who am I crying? For Ikari-kun? '. Suddenly, Rei and Asuka remembered the words Shinji had said, Asuka is now crying harder and resting her weight to Fuyusuki which was beside her. Fuyusuki felt very sad. Meanwhile Gendou is just sitting beside Fuyusuki with his ussual expression.  
'I'm dying...or maybe....I am dead....I don't know....but I feel better, maybe...I get to see Kaworu.....and my mother....anyway.....I won't be someone which could make other people get angry...' Shinji opened his eyes and saw Asuka, Rei, Gendou, Fuyusuki, Makoto, Maya, Shigeru, and also Misato. Seeing the view of Asuka and Misato crying makes him feel worse. 'I....Am I any worth for you?' he asked them, they wouldn't answer. As Shinji tried to see his hand he realized he couldn't see his own body.  
'I...I am a ghost?' Shinji thought to himself, and smiled. 'Even though I am a ghost, this way....I can watch over you, to protect you maybe...' he thought again, then he saw Gendou with his ussual expression. 'You...you don't love me....Don't you...' with a hoarse voice. 'Why? Why can't you love me...? I am your son....I have the right to be loved....Why can't you love me?...You.....You're not my father......maybe you're not.....' As so, the doctor inside the I.C.U room was amazed, the dead body of Shinji which had a flat lifeline, -cried-.  
One of the doctors told the others about this they all went to see. Shinji saw this and felt amazed and also made him felt worse, Gendou didn't even reacted. Tears flown from his eyes. The dead body's eye. 'He' cried more violently. Gendou didn't react and went outside the room while Misato was still crying. Shinji felt his heart crushed into pieces of glass. It felt so painful....too painful for him. He decided to follow Misato home, in the apartment. Shinji stared at Misato sobbing on the desk. 'I hate to see this kind of view.' Shinji thought and left the apartment. He visited the commander room and saw Gendo standing in front of the window staring at the view outside. Suddenly, "5 objects are entering Tokyo-3." Casper said. "They are here." Gendou thought to himself. "Fuyusuki, please take over from here." He said. "Yes sir." Fuyusuki simply asked. Gendou left the room.  
He went to Terminal Dogma to see the Tree of Life. Shinji followed him(now that he is a ghost, he can enter Terminal Dogma!*-_^). "My time will end..." Gendou said, 'What do you mean?' Shinji wondered. Then, the ground shook, Gendou fell to the ground,. He got up and exited Terminal Dogma, so as Shinji. As Gendou hid in a safe place, the ceiling fell upon him. Then a ghost of Gendou's came, he saw Shinji.  
  
Gendou: "Shinji...."  
  
Shinji: "Gendou, I want to ask you a thing."  
  
Gendou: "What is it?"  
  
Shinji: "Why can't you love me? I am your son. I have the right to be loved father, to be loved by my father. But why can't you love me?"  
  
Gendou: "Shinji, I want to ask you too, do you care for me?"  
  
Shinji: (with a very hoarse voice)"You never realized don't you? I loved you so much. Although I saw you everyday, I miss you...I miss your care. I want to be loved by you....but you never showed any sign that you love me! Not a single one! Why is that? Why? Why can't you love me...father?!"  
  
Gendou: "Shinji...."  
  
Shinji: "I hate it when people say they don't like me, they broke my heart into pieces. I...I want to be loved, I care for someone, but that person never cared for me! I never wanted anyone to enter my life. Not a single person since then...Not a single person father.."  
  
Gendou: "I care for you Shinji, I care for you."  
  
Shinji: "It is too late father, never. Never I will forgive you, not anymore will I love you. I hate you...I hate you father.....I Hate You!"  
  
Gendou: "Shinji, I'm sorry..."  
  
Shinji: "I won't forgive you....ever..."  
  
Shinji vanished and went to EVA-01's hanggar. 'Mother...mother, are you there?' Shinji asked the core, it nooded and silence was in the atmosphere. Suddenly Shinji nodded, smoke came out of the core, then Shinji called again for his moter. No answer. 'Well, I guess she had left, I think I'll just stay here.' Shinji added his words and entered the core's body, the core moved around inside. Then EVA-01's eye shone and went beserk, Ritsuko who saw this was handled the MAGI, Shinji told her a message,   
  
Don't Worry, I'll handle the vultures. Just launch me. I promise to get back.  
  
Ritsuko did what Shinji told her. EVA-01 attacked the vultures outside and leaded them to death, as he finished he entered the cage and came back. Ritsuko and Maya came to the core and saw something which is very different about the original core of EVA-01. It hid inside the hole, not playing around as it used to be. Then, there was another earthquake which destroyed the whole HQ of NERV, Asuka and Rei was evacuated to Germany. While in the other hand, EVA-01 was launched and a miracle happened, gigantic wings grew from the EVA's back, and it flew and landed on Antartica.  
'I'll be waiting.....I will be waiting...for someone....a friend...' The EVA whispered in the breeze of the crying wind..... Balthazard(EVA-01) sat on a snow hill.  
========================================================  
3 years later.....  
  
Asuka, Rei, Kaji, Misato, Ritsuko and Fuyusuki who survived the earthquake which was in Germany, had a vacation plan. "What about Hokkaido?" Fuyusuki requested. "Nah, I think we should try Hawaii." Misato said, "What about Greek?" Kaji requested another one. "...I think we should try something more....more..." Rei said looking at a magazine.  
  
"Daring?"  
  
"Peaceful?"  
  
"Relaxing?"  
  
"Scientific?"  
  
"Romantic?"  
  
"Something adventurous." Rei added her words. "Like what wond-- Rei?" Asuka said. "Like Antartica, maybe?" Rei requested. "Good idea!" Kaji said in delight, "Good thinking Rei." Misato said. "Well, I think that will do." Fuyusuki said. "What do you think bunny?" Kaji asked Asuka. "What are you waiting for? Let's pack up!" Asuka answered delightfully. They packed their things, actually...only winter things(but a bit more complicated).  
As they arrived there, they stayed in a wooden hut, they stayed there 3 weeks. One day, they decided to have some adventure and walked to nowhere. But they can found the track by the MAGI system laptop, they had brought. "Geez, I don't think I can walk anymore..." Misato grunted.   
They all rested on the ground. "Wow! Everyone, look at this!" Ritsuko said in amazement, "What is it, Ritsuko?" Fuyusuki asked and as he watched the monitor, he had an open-jawed expression as they all seen it Ritsuko said, "They is something 12 meters south away from us that has heat and...as MAGI had said....it's size is near like a blue whale's size. Let's look for it!" then, they walked south. The laptop beeped, "Here! MAGI had found something....that thing is underground!" Ritsuko shouted. "The unknown object has a signal, Ms. Akagi." Casper's sound emerged from the laptop's speaker.   
-SEND MESSAGE- Ritsuko typed to the computer.  
  
  
  
  
MESSAGE:TYPE MESSAGE  
  
MESSAGE:I AM AKAGI RITSUKO_  
  
RESPOND:HELLO AKAGI RITSUKO_  
  
MESSAGE:HELLO. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_  
  
RESPOND:SECRET._  
  
MESSAGE:WHERE ARE YOU?_  
  
RESPOND:RIGHT BELOW YOU AKAGI RITSUKO. I AM 30 METERS AWAY FROM THE SURFACE._  
  
MESSAGE:WHAT ARE YOU?_  
  
RESPOND:A MONSTER. PEOPLE CALL ME THAT._  
  
MESSAGE:MONSTER?_  
  
RESPOND:YES._  
  
MESSAGE:HOW DID YOU GET THERE?_  
  
RESPOND:SECRET._  
  
MESSAGE:MAY I BRING YOU UP?_  
  
RESPOND:YES, I WILL APPRECIATE THAT._  
  
MESSAGE:I WILL DO AS I SAY._  
  
RESPOND:THANK YOU._  
  
Ritsuko did as what she had said. She rented a 6 ton, heavy-duty-thing-lifter(I don't know what they call it, like a....I don't know) to lift it. As the EVA was lifted(it still had it's wings, folded) they looked in amazement the paper which had covered the eye was gone so, you can see the eye iris(it can blink now!). The EVA as it was lifted bowed it's and knelted. The MAGI laptop received a message.  
  
MESSAGE:I AM UNIT-01. ALSO KNOWN AS BALTHAZARD._  
  
RESPOND:IS THE PILOT WITH YOU? SHINJI IKARI. IS HE WITH YOU? PLEASE ANSWER ME YUI_  
  
MESSAGE:NO. HE IS DEAD. BUT HIS SOUL REMAINS IN THE CORE, I AM IKARI SHINJI. NOT IKARI YUI. HELLO VICE COMMANDER. NO, I MEAN FUYUSUKI. HELLO MISATO-SAMA, RITSUKO-SAMA, AYANAMI, ASUKA-CHAN, KAJI-SAN. I KNOW YOU'RE ALL THERE._  
  
RESPOND: IDIOT! WHY DID YOU NEVER TOLD US?_  
  
MESSAGE:YOU WERE TOO FAR AWAY. MY SIGNAL CAN'T REACH YOU ASUKA. SO I CAN NOT TELL YOU. I HAD WAITED FOR YOU ALL. I WAITED FOR SINCE 3 YEARS AGO. NOW THAT I HAD FOUND YOU._  
  
RESPOND:IKARI-KUN, WHERE IS IKARI-SAN?_  
  
MESSAGE:HE IS ALREADY DEAD, AYANAMI.  
  
RESPOND:THIS IS RITSUKO, SHINJI. WHERE IS YOUR BODY?  
  
MESSAGE:INSIDE THE ENTRY-PLUG. THE BODY HAD NOT ROTTED YET.  
MOTHER HAD TOLD ME HOW YOU CAN BRING THE BODY BACK TO LIFE. BUT WE NEED TO GO TO NERV. GET TO THE CENTRAL CONTROL OF NERV AND I WILL SHOW YOU EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO DO.  
  
RESPOND:I'LL DO IT SHINJI.  
  
Then, they went to the new NERV in Tokyo-3. Ritsuko did what she was said to do. Shinji gave her more instructions. As Ritsuko did so, EVA-01's entry plug was opened. In side there was an unconcius Shinji. Ritsuko who thought he needed a heartbeat, shocked him with a heart-shock. "OUCH!!!" Shinji screamed. He woke up in suprise and rubbed his chest. "Be careful Ritsuko! My heart almost exploded because of that shock you gave me."  
"I'm sorry." Ritsuko answered, smiling. "Shinji!!!" Misato shouted, he hugged Shinji tightly. "You'll be killing him, Misato." Fuyusuki said, smiling warmly while looking at the very happy Shinji infront of him.   
"Ritsuko sempai!!! Look at this!!!" Maya shouted in amazement. "The core!!! This is Yui Ikari!!!" Maya added. "What?" Ritsuko said while running downstairs to see the core. It was Yui. It was as active it used to be. 'I will never forget it, I will never forget The Wing Of Ice ever. Thank you mother, Thank you all.' Shinji thought looking at the giant wing of EVA-01 and all of them went outside, where cold, white sands sprinkle down from the heavens. "I guess it's already X-Mass now." Asuka said, trapping the snow in her hand, "So, shall we go to dinner now?" "Together?" She added seeing the look on their faces.  
  
And so. Everything was back to normal.  
  
~Author's Note: At last...the fanfic is finished. I'm still working on 'A Child Once Lost' part 4. And I'd really appreciate it if you send me a review. And if you want to know more about me, or if you want to be my friend. Just tell me by e-mail, O.K?  
Bye!!! ETerN@I_g@Te-E-Mail: langley@bolehmail.com or tabris@kitakita.com and also balthazard@bolehmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



End file.
